Kimi Dattara
by Nami-Aika71
Summary: Aku sudah memiliki kekasih baru. Dan aku berusaha melupakanmu. Namun, sekeras aku memaksa membuka lembaran baru, angin membuka lembaran lama. Bayanganmu selalu ada disetiap langkahku. Deru nafasku terus memanggilmu. Maafkan aku, Minato. / AU, Song-Fict, one-shoot


**Disclamer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
 **Warning:** AU, Song-Fic, Typo, etc

 **Song by Happy Birthday - Kimi Dattara**

* * *

 **DLDR!**  
 **Enjoy^-^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ずっとしたかったことはついに  
Zutto shitakatta koto wa tsuini  
 **Ada banyak hal yang selalu ingin aku lakukan**  
君とはできないままとうとう終わりました  
Kimi to wa deki nai mama tou tou owarimashita  
 **Pada akhirnya berakhir tanpa bisa melakukannya bersamamu**  
日付けが変わる頃に手をつないでコンビニへ歩く  
Hizuke ga kawaru koro ni te wo tsunaide konbini e aruku  
 **Kami pergi ke toko sambil bergandengan tangan saat hari berganti**  
わたしの隣に違う人が居るよ  
Watashi no tonari ni chigau hito ga iru yo  
 **Ada seseorang yang berbeda hadir di sampingku**

 **.**

Kau dengar itu? Aku tersenyum getir, mendengar alunan ini menyenandung. Mengalun indah mengisahkah relung kalbuku yang perlahan mulai lengang.

Apa kau tahu? Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan bersamamu, menikmati waktu kita berdua. Sewajar sepasang kekasih disana itu, di bawah guyuran kelopak sakura.

Seakan aku melihat sosokku bersamamu, duduk menikmati sajian bekalku di atas tikar berhias kelopak sang bunga yang menjatuhkan diri di helai rambutku. Lalu kau mengambilkannya untukku. Sungguh saat itu terjadi, aku sangat senang sekali. Hanami terbaikku.

Namun, aku kembali tersadar. Terlalu banyak keinginan, terlalu jauh harapan, terlalu mudah untuk tidak tersampaikan. Semua itu hanyalah khayalanku.

Kini aku bisa menikmati waktu berdua, berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah toko buku. Hari ini, hari pembukaan toko buku baru bernama "Aishiteru Bookstore". Aku mendapatkan potongan hingga setengah harga.

"Kau ingin membeli apa, Shina?" tanyanya memperhatikanku yang masih sibuk berkeliling dari rak satu ke rak lain. Ia masih menaut jemariku, mengikuti langkahku yang begitu antusias menyeretnya kesana kemari menjelajahi setiap rak yang ada.

Aku melepas tautannya, menaruh jemariku di dagu, berpikir keras akan jawaban yang akan kulontarkan, "Uh.. aku juga bingung! Ada banyak komik dan novel disini! Terlalu banyak pilihan!" dengusku menyerah.

Ia tersenyum hangat, perlahan mengacak surai magentaku. Kubalas cengiran menggemaskan semampuku. "Kau harus bisa memutuskan, Shina!"

Pipiku mengembung seketika, bukannya membantuku malah mendesakku. Kekasih seperti apa dia? Dasar durian menyebalkan.

Kulihat dia terkejut, "Eh kok cemberut?"

"Kamu nyebelin! Bukannya ngasih saran malah...," aku pun menghardik tak jelas. Ia malah menyeringai hangat. Ia sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan.

"O-oke, oke jangan cemberut lagi ya! Akan aku carikan novel yang bagus untukmu, Sayang!" rayunya

"Nggak usah panggil sayang! Toh, aku pengennya komik!" hardikku.

"Komik ya? Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" dia mencomot salah satu komik lalu menyodorkannya ke arahku. Kebetulan dia tepat berdiri di serambi rak khusus komik.

"Flowerry Love?" aku menatapnya kesal, dia hanya nyengir, "Romance?" dia mengangguk pelan, "No no no! Aku muak dengan kisah percintaan!"

Dia terlihat kikuk, lalu ia mencomot komik lain, "Yang ini?" aku menatap judulnya, "Hantu mencari gigi palsu?" ujarku tak yakin. Dia kembali nyengir, "No no no!"

Ia kembali mencomot komik yang lain, dan begitulah aktifitasku di toko buku pada sore itu. Aku terkekeh mengerjai "pacarku". Yup, pacarku. Minato. Dia tak sepertimu. Dia berbeda denganmu, sungguh kalian sangat berbeda.

Kami masih saling berpagut tangan, menatap senja yang jatuh di balik atap-atap serta gedung, yang mulai menghidupkan pendaran lampu. Kerlip merah, hijau, kuning serta warna lain yang menghiasi sebuah papan iklan, membuatku selalu terkagum. Walau di usiaku yang sudah tak memungkinkan ini.

Aku gadis berusia enam belas tahun, sudah tak sewajarnya mengagumi hal itu bukan? Tapi aku sungguh tak peduli. Toh, kekasihku sendiri malah terkadang suka mengajakku menikmati gemerlap papan iklan itu dari kejauhan—atap sekolah, kami selalu menyelinap masuk ketika senja tiba, sambil membawa bekal dan menikmati papan iklan itu dari sana—dan itu selalu mengasikkan. Walau tak dapat kupungkiri rasa itu berbeda.

 **.**

『愛してる』と言われても君じゃないから  
Ashiteru to iware te mo kimi ja nai kara  
 **Bahkan jika aku berkata, "Aku mencintaimu" itu bukanlah kamu**  
わたしは上手に笑うことができない  
Watashi wa jouzu ni warau koto ga deki nai  
(Aku tak bisa tertawa dengan baik)  
一度もそのことばを口にしなかった君を君を  
Ichi do mo sono kotoba wo kuchi ni shi nakatta kimi wo kimi wo  
 **Tak ada satu pun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku, dirimu, dirimu**  
わたしは忘れられずに居るよ  
Watashi wa wasurerarezu ni iru yo  
 **Di sini aku tak bisa melupakanmu**

 **.**

Pagi itu, Minato masih mengamit tanganku, kami berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Aku tak tahu dia kenapa? Yang jelas aku merasa dia seakan tak ingin lepas dariku walau sesaat.

Aku bergeming, memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, hingga ia mengatakan sesuatu ...

"Aku... mencintaimu..." Ia merapalkannya tepat di daun telingaku, tubuhku serasa membatu di detik itu juga. Susah payah aku menoleh, memandangnya lalu kubalasnya dengan senyum terbaikku, "Aku mencintaimu juga...," Fugaku, "Minato..." aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Ku lihat dia tersenyum, kuputuskan untuk membalasnya, walau terasa kaku, semoga dia tak menyadarinya.

"Senyummu seperti robot, Shina!" tuturnya memberikanku senyum terhangatnya sekali lagi.

"Haha oh ya? Bahkan lebih buruk dari Bob, unit pendukung, partner setia Liam O'Connor itu ya?" selorohku canggung.

"Kusarankan kau belajar dengan Becks, robot yang sudah memiliki sedikit perasaan, ia bisa menjadi guru tersenyummu dengan baik!" balasnya tentu dengan tertawa.

"Ck sialan! Disini yang manusia siapa?" dengusku kesal, ia makin tertawa renyah. Aku pun mengikutinya, walau tak dapat kupungkiri, disini aku tak bisa tertawa dengan baik, berbeda saat bersamamu, Fugaku.

Oh, sial, bahkan yang selalu kusebut, saat aku meracau tiap malamnya hanya dirimu, selalu dirimu, Fugaku. Kau selalu ada di setiap deru nafasku, senyummu masih terpahat dalam benakku, bahkan suaramu masih mengalun dingin di setiap dengung gema lubang telinga ini.

Kau tahu? Aku disini masih tak bisa melupakanmu. Walau ada orang lain yang kini menggantikan posisimu, namun, kau masih tak tergantikan, Fugaku. Aku selalu mencintaimu, bahkan hingga detik ini.

 **.**

新しい恋人と抱き合っているときも  
Atarashii koibito to dakiatte iru toki mo  
 **Bahkan saat aku memeluk pacar baruku**  
キスをしている時でも君を思い出すから  
Kisu wo shi te ru toki demo kimi wo omoidasu kara  
 **Dan bahkan saat berciuman, aku malah mengingatmu**

 **.**

Aku masih ingat betul, di malam itu aku benar-benar melakukan hal bodoh. Sungguh bodoh.

Dia selalu tahu, bagaimana cara membuatku selalu tersenyum bahagia, pun kagum hingga aku merasa menjadi gadis paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Dia mengajakku, menaiki sebuah dataran yang lebih tinggi dari dataran di bawah sana. Aku berjuang, dengan sorak-sorak semangat dari tarian sang awan yang menatapku jauh di angkasa sana. Gesturnya yang lembut mampu membuatku selalu mendapat stamina baru.

"Sedikit lagi, Shina, kau hampir berhasil!" senyumnya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Aku membalas senyum sehangat mentari itu, pun menerima uluran tangannya, menggengamnya erat, lantas perlahan mulai memijak menaiki sebongkah batu yang sangat besar.

Saat yakin pijakanku sudah cukup efektif untuk menopang beban tubuhku, aku menengadah perlahan, melihat gurat kuning-kemerahan menghiasi cakrawala. Bola besar berwarna oranye-kemerahan itu mulai berarak perlahan menuruni peraduannya, bertemankan selendang jingga yang begitu mengagumkan.

"Wow... Minato ini keren!" decakku masih terpaku dengan bola besar itu yang kini mulai tumbang di kaki langit.

Aku memalingkan wajah, kini aku menatapnya, wajah tampannya. Dia tersenyum kepadaku, aku merasa terharu. Sepertinya aku ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Aku langsung menerjangnya, berhambur dalam pelukannya. "Makasih Minato... Terimakasih!" aku memeluknya erat, sungguh aku ingin menangis sekarang. Dia membalas pelukanku. Tanpa sadar air mataku mulai jatuh.

Wahai sang surya, lihatlah gadis ini! Lihatlah gadis pembohong besar ini! Dia bahkan tak hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri, tapi juga seseorang yang sangat mencintai dirinya.

Mengapa kau melakukan ini, Minato? Mengapa kau berusaha membuatku selalu tersenyum. Aku menangis seketika.

Dia melepas dekapannya, memegang bahuku lembut. "Hei, mengapa kau menangis, Shina?" dia bahkan dengan lembut menyeka air mata penyesalan ini.

"A-aku menangis bahagia, Minato!" kulihat dia kembali tersenyum hangat. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir bawahku, aku menekannya semakin keras, kian keras.

"Aww." rintihku, aku merasakan perih di bibirku.

"Hei, bibirmu berdarah, Shina."

Sungguh? Kau benar-benar bodoh Kushina. Kau memang bodoh.

Aku hendak menyentuh bibirku, namun, hal itu tak terjadi. Tangannya menghentikan pergerakanku. Aku mendongak, menautkan kedua alisku, namun dia menggeleng lembut. Ketika aku hampir protes, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirku yang terkoyak. Sedikit perih, tapi dia melakukannya dengan lembut.

Bahkan aku memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sapuan lembutnya. Di saat seperti ini, aku malah mengingatmu. Entah apa yang aku rasa, namun darah seakan berdesir panas. Aku membalas ciumannya.

 **.**

君だったら君だったら  
Kimi dattara kimi dattara  
 **Jika itu kau, jika itu kau**  
今ここに居るのが  
Ima koko ni iru no ga

 **yang ada di sini sekarang**  
君だったら君だったら  
Kimi dattara kimi dattara  
 **Jika itu kau, jika itu kau**  
どんなによかったか  
Donnani yokatta ka  
 **betapa aku bahagia**

 **.**

Seandainya kau benar-benar ada disini, di hadapanku, dan sedang menciumku. Mungkin aku akan memelukmu lebih lama, menyalurkan kebahagiaanku kepadamu. Selama yang aku mau, lantaran aku sungguh merasa bahagia. Jika itu benar-benar kau.

 **.**  
君だったら君だったら  
Kimi dattara kimi dattara  
わたしはしあわせだったのに  
Watashi wa shiawase datta noni  
 **Meskipun aku bahagia**  
そんなことばかり考えてしまう  
Sonna koto bakari kangae te shimau  
 **Tapi aku hanya berpikir seperti itu**

 **.**

Malam itu aku sungguh bahagia, duduk berdua menikmati bola besar yang kini berwarna hitam dibawah singgungan langsung oranye-kemerahan yang hampir beranjak, selimutnya kini berpendar menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya, menyisakan seberkas sinar kejinggaan di sekeliling bola besar itu.

Aku menikmati setiap detiknya, hingga matahari benar-benar tenggelam. Menyisakan seculas senyum yang masih bertahan.

Duduk berdua bersamamu, hal itu menjadi alasan paling mendasar, senyum ini masih menghiasi raut wajahku walau malam, kini benar-benar menyelimuti.

Tapi sekali lagi kutekankan, itu hanyalah fantasiku semata. Kau benar-benar tak ada disisiku saat itu. Orang lain yang berada disana, disampingku.

"Sekali lagi makasih, Minato!" ujarku lembut, masih menatap peraduan yang telah kelam sepenuhnya. Sesuatu merangkul bahuku, menarik kepalaku, menyenderkannya kebahu tegap itu. Mataku terpejam, menikmati setiap aroma maskulin yang menghanyutkanku kian dalam, menari-nari di alam fantasiku yang aku tuangkan dalam kenyataan. Maafkan aku, Minato.

 **.**  
長い時間が過ぎても何故  
Nagai jikan ga sugi te mo naze  
 **Mengapa bahkan setelah waktu berlalu**  
君のことばかり考えてしまうのか  
Kimi no koto bakari kangae te shimau no ka  
 **pada akhirnya aku hanya memikirkanmu**  
こころを許しきった君の朝方のまなざしを  
Kokoro wo yurushikitta kimi no asagata no manazashi wo  
 **Kau, maafkanlah hatiku yang melihat pagimu**  
今でも追いかけて夢見ているよ  
Ima demo oikake te yumemi te iru yo  
 **Bahkan sekarang pun aku bermimpi mengejarnya**

 **.**

Seminggu setelah kau memilih untuk meninggalkanku. Dia datang berusaha menutup lubang hati yang kau ciptakan. Dan sebulan berlalu, tanpa meninggalkan sebuah kesan. Atau secuil lubang tertutup, aku mengharapkan hal itu.

Namun, apa yang terjadi? Aku tak menyangka jika lubang itu malah kian melebar. Pada akhirnya aku hanya mengingatmu, walau setiap hari aku menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya, seperti saat itu...,

Dia mengajakku ke sebuah bunkasai yang diadakan sekolah tetangga, dimana para siswanya bercosplay tokoh-tokoh anime yang mengagumkan.

"Shina, kau ingin berfoto dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

"Eh, ano... em... Zero Kiryu!" saat itupun bahkan aku hanya mengingatmu, hingga melupakan sekelilingku.

Aku masih terpaku dengan fantasiku, mengabaikan Minato yang menatap liar mencari cosplayer yang aku maksud.

Di tengah keramaian seperti ini, aku malah asik membayangkan keinginanku, seandainya aku mengejarmu hingga ke negeri seberang. Aku pasti akan menyapamu.

'Hai, Fugaku lama tak jumpa? Bagaimana kabarmu?'

Dan kau hanya menatapku dingin, lalu mengacak rambutku pelan. Membawaku dalam dekapanmu. Kau memang tak banyak bicara, tapi tindakanmu yang selalu menerjemahkannya.

'Apa kau merindukanku?' bisikku dalam dekapannya.

'Kushina, hubungan kita sudah berhenti!' dia bahkan mengatakannya seakan semua hal yang terjadi di masa lalu tiada artinya sedikitpun.

Aku melepas paksa dekapannya, 'Tidak! Kita masih bisa bersama lagi, Fugaku! Percayalah!'

Alih-alih menjawab dia malah berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, pergi meninggalkanku yang tengah berlari mengejaranya, namun bayangan itu semakin menjauh, jauh dan perlahan pudar.

"Tidak!" jeritku histeris, tanganku terangkat berharap dia kembali menatapku.

"Hei-hei, Kushina, ada apa?" tanya Minato yang segera meraihku, untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis disaksikan sekian puluh pasang mata.

Minato langsung mendekapku, menarikku keluar dari keramaian. Menuju tempat yang dirasa nyaman, dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melakukan hal itu. Menangis? Pantang bagiku mengumbar air mata di depan banyak orang. Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi karenamu. Kau berhasil menjungkir balikkan hatiku. Hingga aku menjadi gadis serapuh ini.

"Tenanglah, Shina! Ada apa? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba histeris seperti itu?" tanyanya lembut masih mendekapku dengan erat.

Aku meraung sejadinya, memukul-mukul dada bidang, Minato. Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri. Aku benci.

"Ssssttt tenanglah! Aku disini, Shina! Tenanglah!" Dia berusaha menenangkanku dengan suaranya yang selembut beledu, mendekapku dengan lembut. Aku merasa sedikit tenang sekarang, aku membalas pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidang yang penuh pengertian itu. Maafkan aku.

 **.**

新しい恋人と誕生日過ごしても  
Atarashii koibito to tanjoubi sugoshi te mo  
 **Bahkan saat aku menghabiskan hari ulang tahun bersama pacar baruku**

 **.**

Hari demi hari berlalu, bahkan bulan pun telah berganti. Kini hari telah memasuki bulan Juli, musim pun telah berganti. Ya, musim panas atau orang jepang biasa mengenalnya dengan sebutan "Natsu", musim dengan tingkat kelembapan mencapai 75,5% ini, biasanya cuaca yang melingkupi cerah dan panas serta lembap.

Hari ini tanggal 9 Juli, ya, aku tahu tepat tengah malam nanti aku akan memasuki usia baruku, yang tentu menjadi tambatan setiap remaja di negeri ini, yakni seventeen.

Tak dapat aku pungkiri, aku membenci hari ini, lantaran Minato berpamitan kepadaku, dia bilang dia akan absen dari sekolah. Dia harus mengurus neneknya yang sedang sakit.

Sejujurnya aku tak mengapa, hanya saja itu berarti akan ada banyak waktu untukku merenung dan terjebak dengan masa laluku kian dalam. Mengapa move on tak semudah menghabiskan ramen asin sih? Aku benci mengakui hal itu.

Semilir angin menerpa wajahku, kuputuskan aku akan terus berjaga, hingga tepat tengah malam nanti.

Aku sibuk duduk bergeming menatap bintang gemintang di atas balkon kamar. Hingga sejurus panah melesat ke arahku, menancap tepat di dinding belakang tubuhku.

Aku sedikit mengumpat, lalu mengambil panah itu, ada segulung kertas yang membalut batangnya. Aku melepaskannya yang lalu membaca tulisan yang terukir disana.

-Otanjoubi omedetou, Kushina. Bersiaplah lebih awal, karena besok aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat-.

Alis magentaku terangkat? Hah, dimanakah itu? Kuharap dia tak mengajakku ke panti jompo, mengasuh kakek mesumnya yang satu itu. Sungguh kadar omeshnya melebihi PH.

 **xxx**

Sesuai permintaan, aku bersiap lebih awal, dan sebelum berangkat kami meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada kedua orang tuaku. Lima menit berikutnya, mobil kami telah melaju di aspal yang masih dingin. Rintik embun bahkan masih menghiasi setiap daun di tepi jalan.

Sepuluh menit, kami selesai ke tempat yang di janjikan Minato. Hamparan hijau dan beberapa petak coklat menyambut. Di bawah kaki gunung Konoha, disitulah kami berdiri, menatap sang surya yang sudah menyembul dari sela perbukitan.

"Yosh, Tuan Durian. Apa rencana Anda selanjutnya?" tanyaku sangat "sopan". Dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Hadiah sweet seventeen yang sungguh "Surprise" berhasil aku kantongi. Memang saat itu musim panas, dan para warga Jepang mulai menanam padi pada musim itu. Dan disitulah aku saat itu, bergumul dengan para petani, bermandikan lumpur coklat yang mengkilap terkena sentuhan sang surya.

Aku belajar memakai traktor, awalnya sukar dan berulang kali traktor itu melarikan diri. Tapi aku sungguh suka.

"Hahaha bahkan traktor pun takut kepadamu, Nona Habanero!" cibirnya. Aku merasa tak terima, kuambil lumpur itu, lalu memberinya sapuan masker lumpur dengan sangat "lembut" khas para pekerja salon.

"Pagi-pagi seperti ini memang paling enak maskeran dulu, Sayang! Biar kulit makin kenceng!" selorohku masih melumuri wajahnya yang tampan dengan lumpur, dia malah tertawa renyah.

Ketika aku puas memakaikannya "masker" aku pun berbalik hendak menakhlukkan traktor sialan itu lagi. Namun tangan itu membelai pipiku.

"Minato..." teriakku geram. Dia malah mendekap pinggangku lantas berputar.

Aku merasakan tubuhku seperti kicir angin yeng tengah di hempaskan bersama sang angin. Sungguh aku tertawa lepas saat itu.

Berlanjut menanam padi dengan cara berjalan mundur. Entahlah, aku tak paham dengan cara tradisional ini, yang jelas peraturannya, ketika kau sedang menanam padi maka kau harus berjalan mundur. Jika kau berjalan maju maka padinya tak akan tumbuh. Kurang lebihnya seperti itu bunyi undang-undang "cara menanam padi yang baik dan benar".

Matahari kian bertahta tinggi, memaksa kami untuk rehat sebentar menikmati sajian makan siang ala pedasan. Masakannya sederhana namun berasa lezat.

Aku tertawa ketika melihat Minato yang tengah dikerubungi para ibu-ibu petani. Mulutnya dijejali berbagai macam makanan hingga ia tak sanggup lagi mengunyah. Aku merasa senang, melihat dia sedikit tersiksa akibat ketampanannya.

Hahaha rasakan itu durian jelek, seru batinku dengan girangnya.

 **.**  
旅行に行っても君を思い出すから  
Ryokou ni itte mo kimi wo omoidasu kara  
 **Bahkan ketika aku dalam perjalanan, aku mengingatmu**

 **.**

Senja telah menyambut, matahari hampir tumbang di ujung jalan sana. Hari ini kami benar-benar menghabiskan waktu berdua, usai membantu para petani. Minato mengajakku berjalan-jalan menikmati hamparan sawah yang menyejukkan. Dia bahkan mengajariku cara membuat kincir angin mini, yang lalu kita mainkan bersama. Berlari menelusuri jalan setapak dengan samping kiri-kanan hamparan sawah yang menatap.

Memang ini bukan kencan yang diharapkan banyak gadis di luar sana apalagi di sweet seventeen-nya. Tapi sejujurnya aku lebih menyukai kencan seperti ini.

Kami lelah, Minato masih fokus menatap jalan. Sedangkan aku menatap sekelibatan bayangan di pinggir jalan sana. Kami sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, bahkan Minato selalu menunjukkan perannya sebagai kekasih. Tapi mengapa? Sejauh aku menganggapnya sebagai kekasih, semudah itu pula memoriku kembali naik ke permukaan.

Bahkan aku masih mengingatmu, memainkan mesin pengambil boneka. Ekspresimu yang selalu datar, mengarahkan mesin bercapit itu lalu menekan tombol, dan keluarlah sebuah boneka beruang yang lucu nan imut.

Aku masih mengingat masa-masa itu, bersamamu, Fugaku.

 **.**  
君だったら君だったら  
Kimi dattara kimi dattara  
今ここに居るのが  
Ima koko ni iru no ga  
君だったら君だったら  
Kimi dattara kimi dattara  
どんなによかったか  
Donnani yokatta ka

 **.**

Lagu itu masih mengalun, menggema di langit-langit kamar, menuturkan kisah asmaraku yang begitu pahit kukecap.

 **.**  
君だったら君だったら  
Kimi dattara kimi dattara  
わたしはしあわせだったのに  
Watashi wa shiawase datta noni  
そんなことばかり考えてしまう  
Sonna koto bakari kangae te shimau

 **.**

Terjebak bersama kenangan masa lalu yang selalu menghantui. Walau sudah terlampau jauh aku berlari, namun aku tak menemukan sejengkal pintu pun untukku pergi dari ruang memori itu.

 **.**  
君だったら君だったら  
Kimi dattara kimi dattara  
今ここに居るのが  
Ima koko ni iru no ga  
君だったら君だったら  
Kimi dattara kimi dattara  
どんなによかったか  
Donnani yokatta ka

 **.**

Haruskah aku meyerah sekarang? Membiarkan belenggu masa lalu itu kian menenggelamkanku kedalam lautan yang paling dalam.

 **.**  
君だったら君だったら  
Kimi dattara kimi dattara  
何でも愛せたのにな  
Nan demo aiseta noni na  
(Meskipun aku bisa mencintai siapa saja)  
そんなことばかり考えて  
Sonna koto bakari kangae te

 **.**

Walau kini aku telah bersama orang lain... Tapi, bayanganmu selalu ada di setiap langkahku bersama kekasih baruku.

 **.**  
君だったら君だったら  
Kimi dattara kimi dattara  
今ここに居るのが  
Ima koko ni iru no ga  
君だったら君だったら  
Kimi dattara kimi dattara  
あたしはしあわせだったのに  
Atashi wa shiawase datta noni

 **.**

Haruskah aku menyerah? Hei sungguh? Aku harus melakukan itu? Jawablah aku...  
Aku sungguh tak bisa melupakanmu, fugaku. Maafkan aku, Minato.

君だったら君だったら  
Kimi dattara kimi dattara  
何でも愛せたのにな  
Nan demo aise ta noni na  
そんなことばかり考えてしまう  
Sonna koto bakari kangae te shimau 

**.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** maaf ya agak gaje, hm aku saranin dengerin lagu ini deh. Cukup bikin laper eh maaf baper maksudnya. Yosh, mind to review?


End file.
